Two Lovers: 'til death do us part
by d131313
Summary: This is a story about what happens when you die, for real. Do you spend eternity with the first man you ever loved, the man who was your sun until his dying breath? Or do you spend it with the man who heat of your life until your dying breath?


**A/N**

**Long time reader first time posting. This is my first attempt at putting a story out there. Maybe my last. I was on a work trip when I sat down and wrote this. I was thinking about something I was always curious about as a kid, when a widow gets remarried which spouse do they end up with when they die. I was a morbid kid I guess. Also this story gives a glimpse into how I view heaven. If any one ever reads this I hope you like my heaven.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own shoes and purses.  
**

This is a story about what happens after you die, for real. Do you spend eternity with the first man you ever loved, the man who worshiped you until his dying breath? Or do you spend it with the man who picked up the pieces, who helped you discover the strong woman you can always be, the man who brought out your passion and made you feel forever?

** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"This story begins with my death. When I die I am not reborn again, I don't become some mythical being. I am blessed, I go to heaven into the arms of my husband, or husbands."

I met the love of my life when I was nine. He was a younger man, eight and a half, and my father's old high school friend's son. When we moved back to my father's hometown, Forks, Washington Jacob and I met when our fathers' took us fishing and we were practically never apart after that. He was everything, my comfort, confidant, and eventually lover and husband. He was the love of my life, the sun of my universe. We got married, had a beautiful baby girl and were an all around happy, but not perfect couple, until he died. Our little Becca was seven years old, she had just gotten a new bike. Jake was watching her ride down the sidewalk. The car came out of nowhere, the driver a high school biology teacher was suffering from a seizure, the first one he was ever aware of having. Jake saw and got Becca out of the way, but he was not so lucky.

I, Bella Swan-Black, was a widow at age 31. My sun, my love gone forever. The only thing keeping me together, in orbit was the moon we made together that he gave his life for, that I could be strong for, our Becca. I pulled myself together, surrounding myself my identity in my career and motherhood. One day at a time. Days turned to months, and months turned to years, when life surprised me.

Becca met a friend, a good friend. She and Louisa were like sisters. They were opposite ends of the spectrum in looks, Becca with her father's golden complexion, and almost black eyes and my chestnut hair; Louisa with her pale skin and freckles and fiery red hair. Becca was shy and withdrawn and way too weary for an 11 year old. Louisa was loud and rambunctious full of curiosity and light. Louisa brought down a wall that I had unknowingly built around myself and Becca in my attempt to help heal her after her fathers death. While Louisa brought down Becca's wall, her father brought down mine.

What to say about Edward. I knew he had to be amazing before I even officially met him. I had heard about Louisa for months from Becca and I had met her and her grandmother several times before I met her father. I admired the 11 year old for the way she was able to enrich my daughter's life in such a short period of time. Anyone who made and raised a little girl like that had to be amazing.

I knew he had been her primary parental figure for most of his life since her mother remarried to a missionary when Louisa was just three. She lived in some third world country but Skyped with Louisa and sent her the most random trinkets and presents from her different travels. Louisa rarely saw her in person due to the sometimes unsafe conditions in which her mother lived. Louisa wasn't bitter she talked about her mother like she was a fairy tale world adventurer. She talked about her father like he was the center of her universe.

When I met Edward, I distinctly remember one word…hot. It might have been dammn he is hot. He was just as bright and just as infectious in his joie de vive as his daughter. The light of her sun started to break in to my softly moonlit universe.

Remarried at the age of 37, I was happy more happy then I ever imagined I could be. It's not that it was better, you don't forget the love and happiness you had, it just compounds itself. The love that most likely would have grown deeper over the years acted as a foundation to experience and appreciate the new love more. Edward and I were passion and fire. We were explorers of joy. We we're parents to three beautiful children. We grew old together and then we died. Well  
I did first. He only weeks later. We were old, we were happy, it was our time to go.

Which brings us to now, or should I call it eternity. When I died I was once again in the arms of my sun, my Jacob. He was everything familiar to me he was the eight year old boy I met, the 17 year old teenager who held me, the 30 year old father who saved our daughter. In heaven he was all of those men at once. He was all of my memories of him at the same time. At first I was fearful he wouldn't recognize the old lady I become.

"Oh Bella, when I look at you I see the nine year old girl dumping all the fish bait into the water, the 18 year old young woman who lovingly made me a man, the 31 year old mother of my child. You are all the memories I've ever had of you at once and beautiful as ever." Jacob explained to me.

We were together again in our house, in our first apartment, sometimes in my freshman year dorm room. We made love again and talked about our daughter. I don't know how much time had passed it felt like years and hours at the same time. It was just the two of us and then a knock at the door.

When I opened the door of our apartment/house/dorm room there stood "hot." Edward the light hearted 36 year old I met, the father of my son and beautiful step daughter, the man I grew old with, just as hot as ever. My heart instantly longed to be connected to him again. As he walks through the thresh hold it becomes our home, our beach cottage, the hotel room in Paris where we spent our honeymoon and many anniversaries, all at the same time. When he kisses me I become complete. I have the light of my existence and now the heat.

This might be confusing, this could seem strange but it's not. It's definitely not awkward when Jacob enters the room during my lovemaking to Edward. It could have been awkward but it was not. I introduce them, having never met each other in the living realm I was curious as to what they see. From what I can gather they see each other through my eyes my memories of each, Edward having had the advantage of having seen pictures of Jake seemed to have a more clear picture. There was no jealousy, just grateful for the role each played in my life, the woman they both loved until their dying day. I remember Becca asking me about this, she was 12, Edward and I had just started dating.

"SO if you two get married, when you die will you be married to daddy again in heaven or would you be with Edward? You won't make daddy lonely will you?" Becca asked looking at me with her father's eyes.

Apparently I'm not making daddy lonely, either daddy.


End file.
